


A Walk

by Suliana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suliana/pseuds/Suliana
Summary: Just a New Year's Eve walk with Sans and his favorite goat.  Sappy fluff.





	A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Saifa dear, you put a huge amount of effort into the Secret Santa event this year... I really hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Totally self-serving fluff, no mention of the Barrier or the Children, indistinct locale. Tori lives in the Ruins and they're locked most of the time, for ~reasons~ but she comes out to chill on the regular with Sans. 
> 
> Soriel isn't my normal jam, but this was sweet to write. <3

Toriel smoothed her paws over her heavy skirts, resisting the urge to open the oven again.  The timer, ever faithful, sat on the counter, its steady  _tick_ breaking through the otherwise silent kitchen.  Instead, she flicked the switch for the oven light, not that she could make out much other than the two pie tins within.  

Sighing, she flicked the light off, instead sweeping a dust rag over the already-clean counter.  Just a few more minutes and both pies would be ready.

Outside, the snow fell soundlessly over the Ruins, and in the back of her mind she hoped all the Froggits were safely tucked away for the night.  Poor little dears didn't have enough fat on them to keep them warm in the bitter chill, after all.  That thought in her mind, she checked to make sure her heavy cloak was still hung by the door, along with her boots.  Speaking of chill, she again wondered exactly  _why_ her pun-buddy had requested her presence tonight.

New Year's Eve wasn't really celebrated in the Underground, not since the War, anyway.  Who wanted to celebrate another year locked in a prison?  Monsterkind surely hadn't, not in decades.  But yet... Sans had asked her to go for a walk with him tonight, saying he had something he wanted to show her.  

If it had come from anyone else, she would have immediately denied the request.  

Boss monster or no, relative "safety" of Undertale or no... accepting random requests to go strolling at night to unknown locations?  

If it had been her ex-husband, she'd have tried to gore him with her horns.  They weren't just for show, after all.  That miserable, no goo-

The chiming of the alarm cut off her out-of-character anger at her ex-husband.  She huffed as she fit the oven mitt over her paw, mildly ashamed at herself.  That...  _man_... didn't deserve that much of her concern.  She'd left him decades ago to his own devices, their marriage annulled, and good riddance to him.  

The oven door pulled open with a cloud of steam, followed closely by a wave of sweet and savory smells.  Sans had requested she bring something to snack on, and it  _was_ her typical baking day, so a butterscotch pie, a favorite of Sans, and a snail pie for herself, were simple enough decisions.  

They had been...  _friends_... for years.  More than friends, sometimes, given how often they had unloaded onto the other, cried on the other's shoulders, shared secrets... hopes...  _dreams_...

She shook off the momentary melancholy.

Pie tins slid carefully onto the cooling rack, she glanced at the clock again.  Sans should be making his appearance shortly at the door to the Ruins to pick her up.  She did love when plans came together with seamless timing.

Thick woolen socks were pulled on over her clawed feet, the static charge between the fabric and her fur momentarily uncomfortable.  Boots went on next, laced up to her calf.  Better safe then sorry with the footwear, since she had no idea what Sans was up to.  

Thick slices of pie were cut and wrapped in foil, then a clean towel, and tucked into her normal satchel with a few napkins.  Never hurt to be too prepared, after all.

She pulled her cloak on, letting the hood drape down her back.  She shook her ears out, irritated as they tangled, then grabbed her bag up again and slung the strap over her head so it settled against her side.  Mittens?  Check.  Keys?  Check.  Time to go figure out what the skeleton was up to.

* * *

Sans met her in his normal place, perched atop a rock just beyond the door to her domain.  He had been fiddling with something, but offered her a mittened hand as she approached.  "Thanks for coming out with me tonight, Tori.  I know its awfully cold and all that."

She smiled at him, always pleasantly surprised by his genuine politeness.  Thankfully, the blush she could feel rising would barely show under her thick fur.  "Don't worry, Sans.  I wouldn't want you to get too  _bonely_ , after all."

His eyelights glistened at her.  "That was pretty  _goat_ , you've been working on your stuff?" he grinned, unrepentant.  He pulled himself up, brushing snow from his shorts with his free hand.  "Ready?" he asked, ever the gentleman.  Better than he-not-worth-being-named.

She squeezed his hand and nodded, making sure her satchel was still in place.  He winked, and stepped them into a shortcut.  

* * *

The  _puff_ of displaced air was the only thing that announced their appearance in the otherwise empty cavern.  Given the humidity, they were somewhere in Waterfall, though it was still chilly enough to need coats.  

Toriel glanced around as Sans led her to a bench situated against the rock wall, waiting until she was seated before he settled next to her.  She thought she knew all of the Underground from her time as its Queen, but this was, surprisingly, one she was unfamiliar with.  She raised an eyebrow at the still-grinning skeleton, and he just slouched back, tilting his chin up to look at the cavern's ceilings.

Once, long ago, the Royal Scientist of the time had explained to the Royals how the phenomena of stars worked.  Something about minerals native to the rock and Monsterkind's magic and other science-y terms that she hadn't understood at the time, nor remembered over the years.  It didn't matter.

One didn't need the knowledge of  _how_ something worked to realize its beauty. 

The ceiling of the cavern was absolutely  _drenched_ with stars.  Wisps of magic formed the spiral arms of galaxies, with thousands upon thousands of pinpricks of light shining through.  The walls of the cavern seemed to fall away, and she squeezed the hand that sought hers out.  

She made to speak, then decided against it.  Instead, she reached for her satchel and silently handed over a piece of pie, mirroring San's posture as she looked up at the stars.  

* * *

 Time lost all meaning.  Pie was eaten, crumbs brushed away, hands remained entwined.  

Sans peered out of the corner of his socket, a light dusting of blue magic over his cheekbones.  "Hey, Tori?" he murmured, not willing to break the atmosphere.

She tilted her head, and his blush deepened at the reflections of the starlight in the wide eyes.  She raised a brow, allowing him to pull the hand he held closer to his chest.  

He pulled her mitten off, the blush now visible even in the dim light, and pressed something against the soft pads of her paw.  "Tori... Toriel... I-" he stuttered to a stop, watching her with constricted eyelights.

She opened her paw slowly, eye brows raising at the delicate silver ring, pleasantly warm against her sensitive pad.  It was nothing fancy, nothing like what she had worn as Queen, and that bought subconscious pleasure to her.  A tiny trail of delta runes were etched across the outer surface, the tiny recessed lines pronounced in the dim light.  

The boss monster shifted, wide-eyed at the skeleton.  

A single phalange pressed against her muzzle, Sans visibly steeling himself.  "Tori, I know its a lot to ask, and that there's probably a thousand reasons this is a terrible idea, but," he stammered for a moment, scrunching his sockets closed for a moment, before refocusing on her face.  

She had never seen such, such  _honesty_ , written on a monster's face.

"I want you to take this, and... think about it.  About making this permanent.  I-if nothing else, consider it a promise, that I'll always be there."  He inhaled sharply.  "I  _promise_."

Tears sprung unexpectedly to her eyes, dampening the fur beneath them.  She looked away, mind racing, rubbing a thumb across the ring.  Again, she tilted her chin up, staring up at the stars littering the ceiling, otherwise motionless.

Sans remained motionless, though there was a faint rattle coming from him that she made a mental note to tease him for later.  Gaze still upwards, she glanced at him again.  "I-I do think, Sans, that there are fewer reasons about why this is a bad idea than you think, and perhaps more reason that is an  _excellent_ idea.  I'd... I'd be honored if this would become more permanent."  

She slid the ring down her finger, then held her hand above her head so she could see it, clearly, as it reflected the light from above.  

Shifting, she pulled her hand down, taking his again in her larger one.  Slowly, she raised it to her muzzle, and delicately kissed the center of his carpals, the magic there buzzing against her lips.  

She looked up, smiling a  _true_ smile, one that held nothing back.

His eyes were stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact - I had written like, all of this in notepad, then copied it, closed the notepad without saving, and pasted it into a gdoc window... that I then promptly (accidentally) closed without it saving. This is version 1.1 lol


End file.
